Day One
by aGirlCalledPablo
Summary: They knew this was how it was going to be once they realized the gravity of their situation. Epic love story: your first body, my last. He had repeated it enough – not to be cruel – but to prepare her for the future, a future without him.


"Alright, we're on Aisa. Kids, off you go or you'll miss the match." She announced as they materialized.

Alex stood up from one of the couches that lined the console room, and walked over to his mother. "Thanks again, Mum. I'll be back after the match. Is it okay if I bring back the rest of the guys with me?"

"You'll have to ask your father, Alex Tyler." She chastised in a mock tone, that didn't fool her son one bit. "I'm not sure if he's got anything planned for us." Alex nodded and he ran back into the ship. A few seconds later he emerged and shouted as he ran to his friends by the door, "He said it's fine with him." He waited till she gave him her assent with a nod of her head before a smile erupted on his face; he spent so little time with his friends as is, Sophia couldn't refuse. "See you later then, Mum. Love you!"

Sophia just smiled and laughed, "Love you too, Bug. Have fun, kids." And he was gone.

She turned away from the console and headed back into the ship, finding her husband, Joshua, in the galley making himself some tea. He turned around and smiled at her, "My lovely, Philosophia." He murmured as he reached out and planted a kiss on her temple. "How's she running? She sounds a bit off, pecked even." He continued with a frown.

"Oi! Don't you go and criticize how I maintain my ship!" Raising one eyebrow at her over his cuppa. "Our ship" she corrected. "But I'm the one who does all the work on her now," amending, almost haughtily.

Chuckling, he rejoined teasingly, "Well, that's only because I've turned lazy in my old age. Have had plenty of years of that behind me. Your turn now."

Her smile was faltering just a bit. They both knew why he left everything up to her now. He'd taught her all that he knew and she'd have to do it alone some day. She needed to be use to it for when the time came.

Reaching his hand out to hers in response to her change in countenance; she never did like talking of him leaving her some day. In a sad acceptance to their fate she whispered, "I'll always love you" while looking down at her cuppa, her hand gripping his tightly.

Σοφíα

Several hours later she found him lounging in the library, doing some light reading. "Have you seen Alex, love?" Looking up from his book he gave her a quizzical look. She always did think it funny that he'd tended to ignore the passing of time so frequently now days. He was always saying it was her job now – her and Alex.

She took his response as a no. Looking up at the ceiling – an unnecessary but habitual way she always spoke to the TARDIS. "Has he come in, sweetheart?" Although preening at her endearments she lowered her lights as if to say, no.

Putting his book down on the side table Joshua moved up and walked toward her, enveloping her in a warm embrace. As Sophia lightly ran the back of her fingertips through his hair beneath is temples and behind his ears. Offering some comfort as she sighed into his hold, "I'll go see if there's a problem. Maybe he's gotten lost again."

"Well, he is your son," she teasingly quipped her worry momentarily hidden. Kissing her on the tip of her nose he left through the TARDIS doors.

Σοφíα

Moving around the console, checking to make sure everything in the area was under control, that there weren't any anomalies or invasions that she could detect. It had become standard procedure upon materializing since they'd had Alex, but it didn't hurt to check again. It wasn't like Alex to not come back when he said he would, especially considering their life style. And despite what her husband said, neither of them just got lost.

Finally noticing the energy signature that was coming from the football stadium that Alex was currently at, Sophia shrieked "No!" her voice booming and echoing in the chamber.

She took off out the doors yelling for her husband when it hit - an explosion of force and blue fire, which would undoubtedly destroy the planet. Running forward into it anyway, not even caring if she regenerated or not, needing only to reach her husband and son.

The precursing energy from the blast hit her hard and fast, picking her up from the ground and flinging her until she felt herself slamming into something hard, vaguely registering it was the TARDIS upon falling to the ground. She looked around at the destruction caused by the blast, spotting Joshua laying immobile about five meters to her right.

Looking up toward the middle of town and the fire raging from the blast started to expand outwards thought the city.

Whispering in disbelief, "Alex".

As Her body and mind was held with the weight of grief for her son, she was simultaneously focusing herself to focus on her husband as destruction slithered their way covering the city in a blanket of icy fire. Picking herself up and running to Joshua, she linked her arms under his starting to pull him back to the TARDIS. The fires were gaining on them, snipping at Joshua's feet with greedy intentions, the cold heat enough to consume them.

Σοφíα

She had just closed the door behind her when the explosions fire engulfed the TARDIS, the force pushing the ship far out of orbit.

Sprinting to the console, she needed to bring up the planet on screen. Struck with horror at what she saw, she froze. The city they were in was gone; the entire hemisphere was scorched, appearing that the planet was starting to crumble under the strain.

 _Alex_.

She couldn't move, but eventually falling under the strain of her own weight as the pain was washing over in waves. She hadn't noticed the damage done to her until now. Between the first energy blast and the velocity at which she hit the outside of the TARDIS, her wounds had become fatal; the only thing that kept her moving forward was her family. She had never regenerated before but it had been explained to her and she would know when it was inevitable.

Her body starting to accelerate the cellular changes caused her corporeal existence searing in agony. While pulling herself over to her husband lying on the console room floor she couldn't help feeling she needed more time.

Reaching out she examined him. He was breathing. He was still alive - barely, but still alive.

Pulling her body against his she leaned in to kiss him one last time before pushing herself away, waiting for the flames to consume her.

Σοφíα

Opening her eyes she was gazing over at Joshua. He was awake, but not doing well. Still in her post regenerative haze and confusion, she caught his gaze and said, "Bloody hell that hurt!"

Managing a bit of a chuckle as she was sobering and came to his side. "Come on, we've got to get you to the Med Bay." Starting to stand in order to move him she stilled. He had laid his hand on her arm.

His eyes dulling with infinite regret, "No, love, you're the only survivor." His eyes were begging her to forgive him for his abandonment. Tears began to leak from her eyes, but she didn't yet let go.

"Not you too." She was begging in a futile whisper, her voice finally breaking at her full realization.

"I'm sorry, love. I never wan- wanted this for you." His breathing started to become erratic. Nodding in understanding, silent tears fell down her cheeks. He didn't ever want her to suffer as he had. To be alone.

Managing a small smile for him, "Epic love story…"

His lips curling into a wistful smile, muttering, "…My last body, your first."

"The Last of the Time Lords," she finished, whispering in surreal disbelief.

"The Philosopher." He stated with such pride. "You're going to do so well." He had always been certain of it. He felt her salty tears fall from her face onto his hands, which still held hers.

He started to cough, blood trickling from his mouth. She reached out and cleaned it off with her sleeve.

He gave her a weak smile. "Now, remember, get some tea in you. You'll need it." Nodding, she let out the first of her sobs.

"No" he wheezed. She moved back to his side, taking inventory of his injuries.

Looking him in his eyes, she saw the truth. She could feel the last of his life slipping. Her whole countenance of hope crumbled.

Raising his hand to her cheek, stroking it with his thumb. "It's too bad. You're quite foxy in this body." He was always trying for levity when things were most dire. She was just barely managing to indulge him a small smile.

Closing his eyes momentarily and swallowed, "Alex?" Shaking her head, she was unable to look him in the eye, to acknowledge her own words. "The whole planet's gone. We're the only survivors."

His eyes dulling with infinite regret, "No, love, you're the only survivor." His eyes were begging her to forgive him for his abandonment. Tears began to leak from her eyes, but she didn't yet let go.

"Not you too." She was begging in a futile whisper, her voice finally breaking at her full realization.

"I'm sorry, love. I never wan- wanted this for you." His breathing started to become erratic. Nodding in understanding, silent tears fell down her cheeks. He didn't ever want her to suffer as he had. To be alone.

Managing a small smile for him, "Epic love story…"

His lips curling into a wistful smile, muttering, "…My last body, your first."

"The Last of the Time Lords," she finished, whispering in surreal disbelief.

"The Philosopher." He stated with such pride. "You're going to do so well." He had always been certain of it. He felt her salty tears fall from her face onto his hands, which still held hers.

He started to cough, blood trickling from his mouth. She reached out and cleaned it off with her sleeve.

He gave her a weak smile. "Now, remember, get some tea in you. You'll need it." Nodding, she let out the first of her sobs.

She reached down and kissed him once more on the lips. "I love you. I will always love you." Begging him to understand, she tried to let every ounce of her love shine in her eyes.

"As I love you, Rose Tyler..." He exhaled his final face was frozen in disbelief as she rocked back and forth in despair. Sorrow slid on to her face unhindered, all the while she gripped his cooling hand, trying to will some warmth within while reeling at the though that this was day one of the rest of her life.

* * *

This started out as prologue of sorts of Rose and Ten2. I wrote it back in 2011 and it just sat about on my computer. I never really liked where I took the story form here other than Rose's transformation to Sophia, most of it has all be done before really. If I ever sort it out I might extend this to a multi-chapter story.

Pablo


End file.
